candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Mixed Mode levels
Mixed levels (or Mixed Mode levels, as is referred to on mobile) are levels with two or more different objectives. They only occur at very high levels. Currently, there are two types of mixed level, either the player has to clear all the jelly and collect all ingredients or clear all the jelly and collect all orders. Sugar Crush is like candy order levels and ingredients levels, where remaining moves will become striped candies. Mixed levels currently make up roughly / *100 round 2}}% of all levels, at total appearances, all situated at the high levels. Previously, a lot of mixed levels were the combination of jelly and ingredients levels. There was formerly jelly and timed levels, but they were converted into regular jelly levels. In Episode 255, Level 3807 is a new mixed level combination, this time a combination of jelly and candy order levels. The icon is a half pink, half blue circle with a swirl in the middle. Like all level types (except moves levels and jelly levels on web version, moves levels and candy order levels on mobile version), it has its own music theme. Mixed Mode levels are the most difficult level types in the game. They only appear very far in the game. Only a few Mixed Mode levels are easier than medium. The first mixed level ever created, 1688, used to be easy, but now it is also very hard and hexagonal. See the full list of mixed levels here (full details) or (quick view). List of Mixed Mode level types Trivia *A mixed level marked as a hexagon level with no sugar track on web versions will show as a moves level. However, if the player hovers over the icon, it will change back to the mixed level hexagon icon, like usual. *If an ingredient is on a jelly square and the square is hit with a special candy the jelly square will be removed. **On web version, this won't happen if a jelly fish appears on the square or if it is hit with a lollipop hammer. **On mobile version, jelly fish can remove jelly behind an ingredient, but lollipop hammer cannot be used on an ingredient, whether it has jelly behind or not. *When an ingredient is collected, the jelly that is in the ingredient exit will lose one layer. This also happens with chocolate. If an ingredient goes to an exit, the chocolate squares next to the exit will be removed. This does not happen on mobile version. *On web version, despite the fact that both jelly fish and coconut wheel boosters can be activated at the start of the level, the jelly fish and coconut wheel still can't be combined. **On Flash version however, only jelly fish can be used, but not coconut wheel. Because of the end of Flash version, all further mixed levels will only allow the use of jelly fish. *The panel which shows objectives will show both jelly and ingredients. According to an old screenshot of level 1688 there were originally going to be two different panels, one for jelly and one for ingredients. **For mobile version, while jelly levels and ingredients levels show the objective as "item n / t", in mixed mode they are just shown as "item n", like in candy order levels. **If the target requires jelly and cherry, but no hazelnut, the second slot will be empty. *Before timed level removed, Sprinkle Sea was the first episode to have all 6 level types. *There may be a mixed level in the future where both jelly fish and coconut wheels appear in the same level at the start. If so, it may be at the same time an update allows jelly fish and coconut wheels to be combined together. *Level 2127 was the first mixed mode level to have 50 moves, but got buffed to have 38 moves. Now the first one is Level 2149. *Currently, level 1750, level 1934, level 2130, level 2169, level 2246, level 2311, and level 2543 are only ones to have difficulty lower than medium. *The unreleased version of Level 1931 was thought to be the combination of ingredients levels and candy order levels, and the unreleased version of Level 2090 was thought to be the combination of jelly levels and candy order levels. However, they are not true since those versions are glitched. *Official jelly-order mixed levels exist, but over 1700 levels later. *Mixed mode levels appeared later than when all episode characters made an appearance. The last episode character is the Count, at the 99th episode, Dessert Desert, fifteen episodes prior. *This is the last level type on Flash version. *Formerly, there were Jelly and timed combination mixed levels, but they were all removed. See the full list here. Notable levels *'Level 656' - Due to a redesign, this is now the first mixed level in the game. First jelly-order mixed level. First jelly-order mixed level with wrapped candy order. *'Level 1688' - The first mixed level ever created and the first jelly + ingredients combination level. This level resembles level 1092, but has jellies on the main area and 25 fewer moves. **A jelly and an ingredients level precedes this level as a prelude. **It is also the first sugar drop mixed level. **It is also a hexagonal mixed mode level. **It is also a super hard mixed mode level. **Before the buff, this was the easiest mixed mode level. *'Level 1690' - Originally the first hexagonal mixed level before the buff of level 1688 and the first level where ingredients appear on jelly squares at the start. *'Level 1695' - First 6 coloured mixed level. Also the first one to have magic mixers. *'Level 1697' - First 5 coloured mixed level. Also this level resembles level 1323, but has jellies behind blockers. *'Level 1698' - This level slightly resembles level 1377, but has jellies. *'Level 1700' - First milestone mixed level and the first to have popcorn. *'Level 1703' - First mixed level with cake bombs and marmalade. *'Level 1705' - A level similar to level 1286, but with jellies behind the heart. Also the first mixed level with chocolate and locked chocolate. *'Level 1712' - This level resembles level 1082, but with jellies on main board. *'Level 1714' - First Extremely Hard mixed level before nerfing *'Level 1731' - First mixed level with regular icing and the first episode opener to be a mixed level. *'Level 1746' - First mixed level to have candy frog (and chameleon candies). *'Level 1755' - First mixed level with sugar keys and sugar chests. *'Level 1806' - First mixed level with coconut wheels. *'Level 1840' - Mystery candies appear in mixed levels. *'Level 1849' - First mixed level with jelly fish. *'Level 1852' - First mixed level with liquorice locks. *'Level 1920' - First extremely hard mixed level. *'Level 1951' - First mixed level requiring 10 of a single ingredient. *'Level 1996' - Last mixed level before Level 2000. *'Level 2018' - First mixed level since Level 2000. *'Level 2149' - First Mixed Level with 50 moves. *'Level 2200' - Second milestone mixed level. *'Level 2213' - Used to be a mixed level but was changed to a candy order level for reasons unknown. Unlike levels 1970 and 2159 this level didn't have the wrong level type icon and was changed completely. *'Level 2226' - The 100th mixed level. *'Level 2230' - The 100th jelly drop down mixed level. *'Level 2245' - The first mixed level with only three colours. *'Level 2379' - First mixed level with special candy cannons. *'Level 2407' - This is the first mixed level to feature the Bobber. *'Level 2418' - First mixed level with a UFO. *'Level 2428' - This was a formerly Mixed level with 10 ingredients. Now after the redesign, this is a jelly level. *'Level 2430' - A level which was completely redesigned to feature the bobber, possibly because the original version without bobbers was designed before it was decided that bobbers would be introduced. *'Level 2467' and 2479 - The two mixed levels in Delicate Dale, the episode which celebrates the one year anniversary of mixed levels. *'Level 2508' - First mixed level with locked UFOs. *'Level 2543 '- First very easy mixed level. *'Level 2627' - First level with locked bobbers. *'Level 2717' - The 200th mixed level. *'Level 2720' - The 200th jelly drop down mixed level. *'Level 2781' - Was the first jelly and timed combination but got redesigned. *'Level 2811' - Last level with bobbers on Flash version. *'Level 2824' - Last mixed level on Flash version. *'Level 2831' - First HTML5 exclusive mixed level. *'Level 3269' - The 300th mixed level. *'Level 3273' - The 300th jelly drop down mixed level. *'Level 3793' - The 400th mixed level. *'Level 3796' - The 400th jelly drop down mixed level. *'Level 3807' - Formerly the first jelly-order mixed level. First jelly-order mixed level with jelly fish order and licorice swirl order. *'Level 3892' - First jelly-order mixed level with lucky candies. First jelly-order mixed level with colour bomb order. *'Level 3898' - Formerly the first jelly-order mixed level with wrapped candy order. *'Level 3908' - First jelly-order mixed level with icing order. First 3.5 coloured jelly-order mixed level. *'Level 3918' - First jelly-order mixed level with yellow candy order (and by extension, non-spawning colour orders). *'Level 3923' - First jelly-order mixed level with dark chocolate order. *'Level 3939' - First jelly-order mixed level with waffle order and regular chocolate order. *'Level 3942' - First jelly-order mixed level with popcorn order. *'Level 3957' - First jelly-order mixed level with candy bomb order. *'Level 3966' - First jelly-order mixed level with magic mixer order. *'Level 3970' - First jelly-order mixed level with cake bomb order. *'Level 3992' - First jelly-order mixed level with mystery candy order. *'Level 4000' - First jelly-order mixed level (and first mixed level overall) to be a multiple of 1000. *'Level 4032' - First jelly-order mixed level with striped candy order. *'Level 4095' - First mixed level with candy cane curls. *'Level 4125' - The 500th mixed level. *'Level 4189' - First jelly-order mixed level with red candy order. *'Level 4395' - The 500th jelly drop down mixed level. *'Level 4428' - The 600th mixed level. *'Level 4460' - The 100th jelly-order mixed level. *'Level 4513' - First jelly-order mixed level with candy cane curl order. *'Level 4600' - First mixed level with crystal candies. *'Level 4736' - The 700th mixed level. *'Level 5045' - The 800th mixed level. Gallery Gallery= Ingredients and jelly.png|Icon of requiring both items Htp mixed new.png|How to play (mobile) Htp mixed.png|How to play (old) Goal Mixed Mobile.png|Objective (mobile, jelly + ingredients) Mixed Level Icon Mobile.png|Mixed level icons on mobile map (1700 normal, 1695 hex) Goal-Mixed.png|Objective (web) |-| Icon= Mixed Level Sugar Drop.png|Mixed sugar drop icon on web map Level button mixed hard.png|Hard mixed mode icon on mobile Mixedlevelhexagonicon.png|Hexagon mixed mode level icon on web Mixedlevelmapicon.png|Mixed mode level icon on web map (Locked) Mixed icon on map (Web).PNG|Mixed mode level map on web (Unlocked) Mixed.png|Mixed mode level icon Level button mixed.png|Mixed mode level button on mobile (Unlocked) Mixed Icon Map Unlocked (HTML5).png|Mixed mode level button on mobile (Unlocked) Mixed Hard Icon Map Unlocked (HTML5).png|Hard mixed mode level button on mobile (Unlocked) |-| Glitch= 1688iconglitch.png|A mixed mode level as a moves level 1688iconglitchscrollover.png|After the player cursors on that icon... Category:Elements introduced in 2016 Category:Elements introduced in 2018